My Foxy
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Naruto mendapatkan informasi tak terduga disaat dirinya menginjak usia 17 tahun. Fakta bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang laki-laki yang bisa mengandung dan ayahnya yang menjodohkannya dengan lelaki lain bukanlah hal yang bisa diterima begitu saja. "Hah! Baa-chan apa-apaan ini!" "Ini semua ulah ayahmu gaki!" SN. M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

**Pair:** SasuNaru, slight!AllXNaru

 **Warning:** Homo/Gay/BoysLove/Yaoi, Typo(s), OOC, Pasaran, Absurd!

 **#A/N:** Ff ini terinspirasi dari berbagai cerita berunsur mpreg, juga ff saya sendiri yang berjudul Silver Wolf

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kriiing!

Brak!

"Ah~ aku masih ngantuk~"

Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil mengucek mata dan menguap lebar. Mengedipkan manik safirnya berkali-kali untuk membiasakan matanya terhadap sinar matahari. Ia menengok ke samping, melihat jam weker berbentuk kodok yang terjatuh dari nakas.

"Sial, aku harus beli lagi."

Ia dengan perasaan malas luar biasa berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya bisa saja Naruto tidur seharian, lagipula hari ini tidak ada misi. Tapi kemarin _Godaime_ berpesan kepadanya agar pergi ke kantor Hokage pukul 9 pagi, dan sekarang sudah pukul 10. "Ugh, _baa-chan_ pasti memarahiku." Ia cepat-cepat melepas piyama dan topi tidurnya yang miring. Memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang berbalut kulit tan kepada dunia. Pemuda pirang itu sempat-sempatnya bernarsis ria di depan cermin wastafel. Ia mengelus perut rata dengan kotak-kotak yang mulai terbentuk.

"Heh, lihat saja! Sebentar lagi perutku akan sebagus milik guru Kakashi! Dunia akan tahu seperti apa _roti sobek_ yang sebenarnya!"

Suara cemprengnya menggelegar di kamar mandi. Lupa akan dinding tipis yang melingkupi kediaman kecilnya tidaklah mampu meredam suara senyaring itu. Tetangga sebelas pasti akan menceramahinya, lagi. Setelah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit di kamar mandi, Naruto kemudian memakai pakaiannya yang lebih mirip jersey itu. Rambut kuningnya yang selalu mencuat kemana-mana kini lepek karena basah.

Usai melakukan rutinitas paginya -termasuk sarapan. Naruto menuju kantor Hokage dengan melompati satu demi satu atap rumah maupun bangunan di Konoha. Ia sedang malas menyapa yang lain, meskipun ada saja _shinobi_ lain yang memberi salam padanya dari atas situ.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sampai ke gedung _Hokage_. Err, kalau boleh jujur ia sebenarnya takut menemui orang nomor satu di Konoha itu, tapii mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur.

Tok tok tok

" _Baa-chan_?"

"Masuk."

Naruto berjengit mendengar suara dingin yang jarang dikeluarkan Tsunade. Biasanya, sang nenek akan berteriak padanya jika terlambat dan berujung ceramah plus-plus. Tapi sekarang tidak. 'Mampus kau Uzumaki'.

" _B-baa-chan_ kau ada perlu apa denganku?"

Si pirang bertanya dengan suara pelan, ia tidak ingin menambah kekesalan Tsunade yang sekarang berwajah serius dan mata yang menggelap. Naruto meneguk ludah kasar. Kesalahan fatal apa yang telah diperbuatnya?

"Uzumaki Naruto."

" _H-ha'i_ "

"Baca ini. Baca semuanya dan pahami, setelah itu kau baru boleh bertanya."

 _Gulp_

Naruto menerima gulungan kertas yang diberikan Tsunade dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

 _Keistimewaan klan Uzumaki bukan hanya terletak pada kemampuan fūinjutsu mereka, namun juga pada garis keturunan. Nenek moyang klan Uzumaki berasal dari para siluman Rubah yang menghuni wilayah yang kita sekarang sebut Konoha bahkan sebelum desa ini terbentuk._

 _Sebelum meninggal, Rikudou-sennin memberikan Kyuubi kepada para Kitsune. Namun karena Kyuubi yang mulai lepas kendali karena tidak adanya Rikudou-sennin, mereka terpaksa menyegel Kyuubi ke tubuh salah satu anggota mereka yang kemudian disebut 'penjaga'. Setiap tahun Kyuubi akan berpindah dari satu tubuh ke tubuh anggota Kitsune, hingga sampai ke generasi selanjutnya. Klan Uzumaki._

 _Uzumaki Mito, istri dari Hokage pertama yang merupakan salah satu penjaga kemudian menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Uzumaki Kushina sebelum ia meninggal. Hanya klan Uzumaki, Hokage pertama, ketiga, dan aku yang bisa menyegel Kyuubi. Juga klan Uchiha. Mereka bahkan dapat mengontrol Kyuubi dengan sharingan. Selain hal itu, laki-laki dari klan Uzumaki memiliki keistimewaan. Mereka dapat mengandung atau carrier._

 _Aku tidak pernah berkeinginan memberi beban kepada anakku, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto dengan membuatnya sebagai seorang penjaga. Namun hanya yang memiliki darah Uzumaki saja yang mampu menampung Kyuubi. Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan Kyuubi dan mengancam kehidupan penduduk desa juga dunia shinobi. Karena itu, aku terpaksa menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Naruto jika terjadi apa-apa pada Kushina._

 _Karena berasal dari siluman rubah, para keturunan Uzumaki akan mencapai masa heat mereka ketika dewasa, atau kau bisa menyebutnya musim kawin yang akan terjadi dua minggu setelah usia tujuh belas tahun. Saat masa heat, Naruto akan mengeluarkan feromon dan sulit mengontrol cakranya. Kyuubi bisa menggunakan hal itu dan menggunakan tubuh Naruta sesukanya. Dan ketika tiba saatnya melahirkan, harus ada yang menahan Kyuubi sementara waktu, atau dia akan memaksa keluar dan membuat Naruto meninggal. Sebab itu, aku melakukan perjanjian dengan sahabatku, Uchiha Fugaku bahwa kami akan menikahkan Naruto dengan putra kedua Fugaku -Uchiha Sasuke demi keselamatan Naruto juga desa Konoha._

 _Aku tahu waktuku tidak tersisa banyak, karena itu aku menyerahkan masalah ini kepada Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Hiashi juga Hokage._

 _Yondaime_

 _Namikaze Minato_

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya bagaikan patung. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Safirnya memandang tak percaya kertas di tangannya. Ia merasa sulit bernapas. Dunia seakan berputar, membuat perutnya mual.

Tsunade yang melihat wajah pucat Naruto segera menghampiri remaja itu. Ia mendudukkan Naruto di kursi dan menepuk pelan pipi dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing.

"Naruto, kau bisa mendengarku? Oke, tarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian keluarkan perlahan.."

Naruto mengikuti ucapan Tsunade. Napasnya kembali normal, dan rasa mualnya berkurang. "I-ini.. a-aku.."

Tsunade memijit keningnya. "Maafkan aku Naruto, seharusnya aku menyerahkan kertas ini dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi seperti dirimu, aku terlalu shock. Selain itu aku juga sedang banyak pikiran. Aku berujung mabuk dan lupa akan hal ini."

Naruto menatap skeptis wanita 50 tahunan yang telah ia anggap sebagai nenek itu. "Kau apa?!" Tsunade mengabaikan ekspresi tidak percaya Naruto dan menggenggam bahu pemuda itu. "Hiashi memberikan perjanjian ini padaku dua bulan yang lalu dan aku lupa. Jadi sekarang kita harus bisa menemukan Uchiha Sasuke secepat mungkin sebelum minggu kedua dan menikahkannya denganmu."

Dengan itu wanita yang menjabat sebagai _Hokage_ kelima memanggil salah satu tim Anbu terbaiknya untuk mencari keberadaam Uchiha Sasuke dan membawa pewaris terakhir dari klan Uchiha itu ke Konoha hidup-hidup dengan kondisi tubuh yang utuh. Ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Naruto yang meminta penjelasan. Pekerjaannya masih sangat banyak. Belum lagi mengurus kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha. Ia tidak bisa menyuruh seorang _missing-nin_ tinggal begitu saja dan membuat keluarga bahagia dengan Naruto. Tidak bisa selama tetua-tetua sialan itu masih hidup.

" _Baa-chan_! Apa-apaan ini! Hey _baa-chan_!"

" _Urusai gaki_! Jika ada pertanyaan kau tanyakan saja pada Hiashi! Sekarang pergi! Melihat dirimu membuatku sakit kepala!"

Dan begitulah, Naruto yang perasaannya campur aduk mengambil langkah seribu ke kediaman Hyuuga. Ia butuh seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya dan menjelaskan perjanjian -kegilaan- yang telah dibuat oleh ayahnya bersama dengan Uchiha Fugaku.

"Nenek tua menyebalkan! _Kuso_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Jelek? Uh-huh ._. Ini ff kedua saya di fandom Naruto. Dulu pernah bikin, tapi dihapus. Tolong jangan keras2 sama saya, masih newbie dan abal2 #apadah

RnR juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hee, kau masih tidak mau mengakuinya rambut cabai _tsundere_ ~?"

Duag!

"Siapa yang kau panggil rambut cabai _tsundere_ hah?! Dan lagi, hinaanmu itu buruk sekali bodoh!"

"Hah? Kau yang bodoh karena perasaan yang kau sembunyikan itu terlihat jelas sekali! Aku berani bertaruh Sasuke mengetahuinya saat kalian berdua baru saja bertem-!"

Brak!

" _Urusai_! Dasar ikan!"

"Hahahha!"

"Suigetsu!"

Karin dan Suigetsu melakukan rutinitas mereka sehari-hari. Saling mengejek dan baku hantam -err hanya Karin sebenarnya yang menggunakan kekerasan fisik. Meskipun Suigetsu itu usil, carefree dan suka mencari lawan, ia merupakan tipe pria yang sulit memukul wanita. Saat Karin melayangkan tinju ataupun tendangannya, Suigetsu hanya akan berubah menjadi air dan berpindah tempat. Terus begitu hingga mereka -err Karin kelelahan. Sementara Juugo hanya melihat aksi bodoh teman-temannya yang menurutnya menghibur. Namun ia akan turun tangan jika suasana mulai berbahaya.

Sasuke menatap kelakuan anak buah -teman- nya dengan wajah datar. Kelakuan mereka tidak berubah semenjak pertama kali bertemu. Seperti yang Suigetsu katakan, ia tahu bahwa Karin menyukainya. Heh, tentu saja ia tahu. Ia terkadang bingung, mengapa ada saja wanita yang menyukainya? Bukan bermaksud narsis, namun Sasuke tahu bahwa fisiknya itu menarik. Tapi tetap saja, sifatnya itu jelek sekali. Dan wanita malah mengganggap pria dingin, arogan, dan -sok- misterius sepertinya mempesona.

"Uchiha sialan. Mengapa di dunia ini ada gen makhluk tampan seperti mereka?! Ini tidak adil!"

Begitulah rutukan Suigetsu yang gagal mendapat teman kencan ketika mereka mampir -sekaligus mencari hiburan- di bar atau klub malam untuk mencari-cari informasi. Wanita-wanita di sana akan senang hati memberikan informasi dari pelanggan-pelanggan shinobi maupun petinggi negara yang mudah digoda dan bermulut ember. Ah, jangan lupakan kalau mereka akan memberi pelayanan gratis jika sang Uchiha mau. Sasuke tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan informasi penting yang diberi secara cuma-cuma itu. Dan kalau beruntung, mungkin salah satu wanita penghibur itu akan merasakan satu malam bersama Uchiha bungsu.

Apa? Tidak perlu menatap Sasuke seperti itu.

Se _emo-emo_ nya Sasuke, tetap saja ia pemuda 17 tahun yang sehat. Hormonnya masih meledak-ledak.

"Juugo, aku serahkan mereka padamu." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu apartemen kecil milik kenalannya yang terletak jauh di pinggiran Otogakure.

"Baik, kau ingin pergi kemana Sasuke?" Juugo menatap ketua kelompoknya perhatian.

"Bukan tempat khusus. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar." Setelah itu Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Juugo serta dua orang temannya yang masih berkelahi. Dasar.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan melintasi hutan Otogakure yang sunyi. Negara Bunyi ini memang tidak padat penduduk, apalagi ketika Orochimaru berkuasa. Banyak yang memilih pindah ke negara lain karena takut. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal itu, ia tak pernah lagi melihat Kabuto. Terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka adalah ketika Sasuke membunuh Tuan kesayangan pemuda cerdas berkacamata itu.

"Tidak seperti aku perduli, dan lagi, ular itu tidak benar-benar mati ditanganku."

Yeah, Orochimaru kembali menampakan diri saat pertarungannya dengan Itachi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan Itachi menyegel _Sannin_ itu ke dalam pedang _Totsuka_.

"Itachi.."

Selesai pertarungannya dengan Itachi, Sasuke diberitahu oleh Tobi -yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara tentang tujuan Itachi selama ini. Mengapa _shinobi_ jenius itu membantai klannya sendiri, meninggalkan adik satu-satunya dalam mimpi buruk dan dendam, lalu bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Semua demi Konoha dan dirinya. Demi desa yang bahkan tidak mengetahui dan tidak mau tahu tentang pengorbanannya yang sungguh besar, juga demi adik bodoh yang tak mampu memahami kakak kandungnya.

Sasuke marah. Ia benci pada Konoha. Benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak berguna. Tatapannya menggelap, hatinya menggelap. Tobi menawarkan kepadanya untuk bergabung ke dalam Akatsuki dan menghancurkan Konoha, juga dunia _shinobi_ yang busuk ini dan memulai kehidupan baru. Sasuke tidak perduli tentang mimpi pria yang mengaku sebagai kakek moyangnya itu. Ia hanya ingin memusnahkan desa dan seluruh orang yang terlibat dalam kesengsaraan Itachi selama ini. Dan jika tujuannya tercapai, mungkin ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan tenang.

Namun saat itu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura familiar di dekatnya. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara khas milik pemuda pirang yang tak pernah lelah mengejarnya. Disaat yang lain menyerah akan Sasuke, orang itu malah semakin bersemangat membawa Sasuke kembali.

 _Naruto_

 _"Akan kupertimbangkan."_

Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar saat mulutnya mengeluarkan kalimat itu, atau saat tubuhnya yang masih lemah berjalan terseok-seok dengan berpegangan pada dinding-dinding bangunan tua bekas tempat persembunyian Klan Uchiha tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Tobi.

Mulut Sasuke terkatup rapat. Hanya karena itu Sasuke ragu dengan keputusannya. Hanya karena suara yang ia bahkan tidak tahu itu nyata atau hanya sekedar imajinasinya saja.

"Sial."

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

"Ugh silau!"

Naruto terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang langsung mengenai kelopak matanya. "Ah~ aku paling tidak suka terbangun dengan cara seperti ini!" Bibir merah muda miliknya memberengut kekanakan. Ia kemudian menatap sekitarnya dengan mata menyipit kesilauan.

"Hmm, aku tidak ingat bahwa pemandangan kamarku sehijau ini."

Yeah, ia bahkan tidak yakin disekitar apartemennya terdapat pohon-pohon tinggi dengan semak belukar yang tumbuh dengan subur. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih saat safirnya menangkap gerakan kecil dari balik semak-semak. Ia bisa melihat bulu-bulu putih yang menyembul dari sana, sebelum kemudian benda -hewan itu menampakan wujudnya kepada Naruto.

"Wuaah kelincii!"

Dengan semangat dan senyum lima jari andalannya si pirang bangun dari posisinya dan mendekati kelinci kecil yang bersiap-siap melompat. "Hei! Jangan pergi dulu!" Naruto dengan cepat menangkap kelinci putih yang lucu itu. Dengan sayang dielusnya kepala mungil berhias telinga panjang yang bergerak-gerak senang.

"Aku tidak ingat ada tetangga yang memelihara kelinci." Ia menatap kelinci itu lekat-lekat. Dan bola mata hitam bundar balik menatapnya "Ah, kau pasti tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali ke hutan!"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mantap dengan pendapatnya. "Tenang saja, aku akan menolongmu pulang. Nah ayo kita ke hu-"

Uzumaki menatap tanah coklat yang dipijak oleh kedua kakinya. Ia lihat lagi area sekitarnya yang ditumbuhi tanaman liar juga samar-samar terdapat bunyi serangga. Keringat sebesar biji jagung berjatuhan dari dahinya.

"..tan."

.

..

...

"INI DI MANA?!"

Nar, tolong ke- _lola_ -an otakmu itu dikondisikan!

.

.

Tap

Tap

Whush

Tap

Enam orang berpakaian _Anbu_ melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Lambang api berwarna merah terlihat jelas pada bisep-bisep terlapis kulit putih mereka. _Anbu_ bertopeng harimau terlihat berada lebih depan daripada yang lain. Ia kemudian memberi perintah, "Usagi dan Kuma, kalian pergi ke kiri. Ookami dan Inu, kalian ke kanan. Neko, kau ikut aku."

" _Ha'i Taichou_!"

Empat anggota _Anbu_ yang lain pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh pemimpin mereka, menyisakan sang _Taichou_ dan _Anbu_ dengan _kode name_ Neko. "Reiji~ aku lelah, ayo istirahat~"

Ctak!

Persimpangan siku-siku muncul di kening pria bernama Reiji. Ia memandang tajam bawahannya. "Harus berapa kali kubilang, jangan pernah menyebut nama asli selama misi!" Yang dihardik memandang malas Ketua Anbunya. "Mou, tenang saja. Tidak ada yang akan mendengarnya. Hanya ada kita di sini."

"Heh, kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Mengapa aku harus tidak yakin?"

Reiji menggeram. Ia kalah lagi dalam adu mulut ini. "Terserah." Neko tersenyum kecil dari balik topengnya.

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan cepat di tengah hutan. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya bahwa sekarang ia sedang frustasi. Sudah lebih dari dua jam -jika perhitungannya tidak salah- ia menyusuri hutan sialan ini. Namun, belum juga Naruto mendapati ciri-ciri pintu keluar dari hutan ini!

"Arrgghh! Bagaimana ini?!"

Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirangnya yang sudah acak-acakan dari awal. Penampilannya kini seperti anak hilang saja. "Aku lelah! Aku haus! Aku kepansan! Aku mau pulang~!" Pemuda berisik itu tetap melanjutkan jalannya meski safirnya hampir menitikkan air mata. Rasanya ia ingin nangis sambil berguling-guling, lalu petugas hutan akan menghampirinya dan mengumumkan kepada para pengunjung hutan bahwa ada anak -ehem remaja usia 17 tahun yang hilang dengan ciri-ciri: rambut pirang super acak-acakan, tinggi badan 173 cm, memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dan jingga, beriris safir dan pecinta ramen.

Oke, ini gawat. Pikirannya mulai mengada-ada!

"Hahh.. aku lelah, aku haus, aku kepanasan, aku ingin pu-" Ucapan Naruto tertahan karena samar-samar ia mendengar suara air yang mengalir. "A-aku tidak salah dengarkan?" Naruto mulai mengikuti asal suara itu, tak berapa lama kemudian ia melihat sebuah sungai yang kira-kira berjarak 30 meter dari hutan. Di dekat sungai itu terdapat gua yang tidak terlalu besar, namun sepertinya cukup untuk menampung empat sampai lima orang berukuran sedang.

"Air!"

Naruto berlari menuju sungai seperti orang kesetanan. Masa bodoh! Lagipula hanya ada ia di sini. Dengan cekatan Naruto melepas seluruh pakaiannya lalu tanpa pikir panjang bercebur ke sungai.

Byur!

"Ah~ _kimochii_!"

Naruto sibuk berenang sambil minum air -dia benar-benar meminumnya sambil berenang!- terlalu senang sampai tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kata-katamu itu ambigu sekali _dobe_."

Naruto berdecih. Siapa orang brengsek yang mengganggu waktu senangnya dan memanggil dirinya bodoh?! Dengan gerakan cepat ia berbalik ke belakang. "Urusai Te-"

 _Smirk_

"..me."

Manik safir Naruto terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya menganga tak kalah lebar. Lubang hidungnya juga melebar(?). Intinya wajah Naruto sekarang cukup untuk menjabarkan seberapa terkejutnya dia. Sudut bibir sang lelaki-yang-telah-mengganggu-waktu-santai-Naruto berkedut kecil.

" _Dobe_ wajahmu sekarang jelek sekali."

Naruto yang mengabaikan hinaan pemuda di hadapannya. "S-sa-sas- _uke_?"

"Oi bodoh, kau sengaja memenggal namaku seperti itu kan?!"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Hei jangan mengabaikan pertanyaanku!"

"Kau benar-benar Sasuke atau orang lain yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke? Atau orang lain yang menyamar menjadi orang lain yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke?!"

Sasuke _facepalmed_. "Aku kembali saja."

"H-hey tunggu!" Naruto keluar dari sungai dan berlari ke arah Sasuke yang mulai beranjak pergi.

 _Grab_!

"Sasuke jangan pergi~!" Naruto mencekram dan menarik tangan kanan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda surai pantat ayam itu terpaksa berbalik. Dan tanpa sengaja -sumpah!- manik _onyx_ miliknya menatap benda menggantung di antara selangkangan Naruto. Pandangannya naik ke perut rata Naruto yang mulai terbentuk, lalu puting merah muda yang menegang akibat air dingin, naik ke leher jenjang, naik lagi ke wajah manis Naruto yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung, khawatir juga kesal. Ia tatap lekat-lekat bibir kemerahan yang di gigit sang empunya, safir yang semakin berkilau tertimpa sinar mentari, dan surai pirang yang basah.

Tes

Tes

" _T-teme_.."

"Hn?"

"K-kau mimisan."

"..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

#A/N: Tim Anbu yang terdiri dari 6 orang di ff ini karakternya saya ambil dari Diabolik Lovers, Sakamaki bersaudara. Jadi yang memakai topeng harimau (Taiga): Reiji, topeng kucing (Neko): Shuu, topeng kelinci (Usagi): Ayato, topeng beruang (Kuma): Kanato, topeng serigala (Ookami): Laito, dan topeng anjing (Inu): Subaru. Semoga gk ada yg keberatan.

CHAPTER INI KOK ABSURD SEKALI?! SUMPAH! Sampai scene para Anbu itu sesuai sama draft, nah adegan ke bawahnya itu mulai menyimpang dan semakin ke bawah semakin menyimpang. Apa ini efek samping ngetik ff ketika sakit? Gomen! #kabur

 **Oiya, special thanks buat:**

 **yuisawada73** | **Dwi678** | **Arum Junnie** | Hanamitan | guest | nina| **Vilan616** | Ryo-chan | **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** | **kuraublackpearl** | **Mon Chaton's** | Guest | mrs. Kuroba Yuu | **michhazz** | **Classical Violin** | Kuro SNL | **mikhulovenaru** | ayame

Juga saya sangat berterima kasih sama kalian yg udah ngefav & ngefollow ff ini. Saya ga nyangka responnya sebagus ini, saya seneng bgt wkwk, abis saya itu pedemeter(?)nya agak kurang dan ngerasa ff yg saya tulis ga seru. Pokoknya terima kasih bgt buat kalian yg udh mau baca ff ini :3

Oh, dan yg berharap chapnya lebih pjg, ini chapnya lebih pjg 600 kata dr yg sebelumnya :v #plak wkwk saya itu tipe2 orang yg gampang bosan, termasuk dlm bikin cerita, jd biasanya word dlm satu chp itu cuman berkisar 1k-3k dan saya langsung ngapdet setelah ffnya diketik. Jadi ya gitu hehe..

RnR juseyo~


End file.
